


Crossroads

by MaraGiggles



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-06
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 03:13:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17675363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaraGiggles/pseuds/MaraGiggles
Summary: Just a little drabble if Sam were a crossroads demon.





	Crossroads

“I’m serious, Y/N,” said Claire Novak, your lifelong best friend since… well, since forever. “I heard my dad talking about him, and this dude has some serious magic or something. He can get you want you want, guaranteed.”

“Magic?” you repeated doubtfully, glancing down at the ‘instructions’ Claire had given you. Your nose wrinkled at the very first step. It got worse from there. “Claire, come on. Where the hell am I supposed to find a black cat bone? I don’t even know what yarrow is…”

“It’s a flower,” said Claire, rolling her eyes at you. “You can get all of it at that witch’s shop down from Jody’s place, you know the dark purple one?”

You knew it, but you couldn’t believe she was honestly suggesting you try magic. Magic wasn’t real, and the shop she mentioned was a common target for all kinds of pranks. Everyone knew the Amethyst Moon. The woman who ran it was an absolute terror, and perfectly fit the ‘witch’ stereotype you’d seen in every movie.

“Do you honestly believe this will work?” you asked sarcastically, your eyes running over the rest of the instructions. “Oh my god, could you get any more pompous?” You had to laugh as you read the ‘summoning chant’. “Oh Sam Win-” Claire cut you off with a screech.

“Are you insane!” she cried, her hand clamping down on your mouth as she looked around in panic. You licked her palm and she pulled it away in disgust. “Don’t go saying his name here! Dammit, I don’t want this ass knowing where I live!”

“Seriously, Claire,” you sighed, throwing the piece of paper back at her. “I’m not an idiot. Magic isn’t real, whoever that guy is he’s not magic. Probably just some guy camped out in his mother’s basement who needs to get a life.” 

You could already picture him. The great Sam Winchester, a fat, forty year old douche with no life, slumped over his momma’s couch in his dirty boxers. Yeah, real magical. Unfortunately, Claire wouldn’t give it up.

“Look, do you wanna get that role or not?” she asked, hands on her hips and one eyebrow cocked. “This could be your big break, Y/N. Besides, if it doesn’t work, you get to say I told you so and I’ll buy you a drink, deal?”

You snorted at her choice of words, then rolled your eyes at her extended hand. She had a wicked smile on her face, and you just knew she wasn’t letting you back out. It was only a matter of time before she started clucking at you.

“Fine!” you said, throwing your hands in the air in pretend exasperation. Claire clapped and bounced onto her bed, rolling off the other side and rushing to her closet. You laughed when she threw you a black dress, then dropped some comfortably but sexy flats outside her door. You were tall enough without heels.

“Get dressed, we can hit Romeo’s afterwards for celebratory drinks!”

More like ‘I told you so’ drinks, you thought as you shook your head at your best friend.

**

“This is probably the stupidest thing I have ever let you convince me to do,” you muttered as you shook. It was way colder than you’d expected, and you found your dress less than desirable with the night air. “I don’t even know latin.”

“That’s why I wrote it down for you,” said Claire as she took the shovel from you. “Come on, you got this far. Just say the incantation and we can be on our merry way.” 

You could have hit her for her merry tone. Not hard of course, she was your best friend. But you were cold, your hands hurt from digging, and you were miles from civilisation at some crossroads when all you really wanted was to drink and not think about your audition the day before. Needless to say, you weren’t in the best of moods as you studied the translation she’d given you.

You’d barely said the first word, or what you thought was the first word, when a deep voice sounded behind you. 

“Wrong.”

For a moment you were sure your heart had stopped beating as you glanced over at Claire. She was looking back at you, her face as pale as yours probably was. Your hands shook as you turned slowly, reaching out and grasping Claire’s hand for support. When you finally laid eyes on the man the voice belonged to, your knees almost gave out.

He was… handsome. More than handsome, there wasn’t a word to describe the masculine beauty before you. His tight shirt showed off every curve, every defined muscle that seemed to ripple as he moved closer. He may was well be wearing no shirt at all. Hot damn… The leather jacket and tight, black jeans gave him a certain ‘bad boy’ look you’d always found attractive. And then he spoke.

“Try again.” The air of condescension, that patronizing tone of superiority were enough to dim his good looks in your eyes. You were instantly put on the defensive, even though this guy had probably followed you all the way out there to hurt you or something. But you didn’t think of that as you crossed your arms.

“Excuse me?” you scoffed, ignoring Claire’s tugging on your arm. And her whispered warnings. You weren’t afraid as some forgotten wisdom came back to you suddenly. If this guy came for you, you’d just grab him by the balls and twist and squeeze until the bastard passed out. Then you and Claire could run and tell the cops or something.

“I said, try again,” he repeated, crossing his arms like you. He smirked, but then you realised it wasn’t really a smirk. It was more of a snarl as he took a step closer. 

“Who the fuck do you think you are, buddy?” you growled, pulling Claire behind you as she whispered for you to shut up. 

“Who the fuck do you think you’re calling, illiterate?” 

Oh shit. You suddenly realised who he was, but that couldn’t be right. This wasn’t supposed to work at all! And then you were stumbling backwards with Claire.

“S-Sam?” you questioned, finally feeling fear spread through you. There were no other cars around, he hadn’t followed you. And no one knew you were coming here besides Claire… unless she’d set this up… by the fear on her face, you knew she hadn’t. And then his eyes flashed red. Oh shit!

“Winchester,” he finished, straightening a little and tugging on his leather jacket like you saw in the movies. Then he turned to you and bowed low. “At your service… if you get the incantation right.”

“Why do I need the incantation if you’re already here?” you asked, trying so hard not to show your fear.

“Because I’m not here,” he answered, and when you blinked he was gone. And just like that your anger returned.

“ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!”


End file.
